


Stumbling over my words

by Plzdobruh



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Making Out, Miscommunication, Multi, OT4, The first chapter is the horniest, becomes all 4 later, headcanon that gueira and meis speak spanish, it starts as lio/galo and gueira/meis, mild jealousy, mutual handjobs, some people are just soft ok, tiny little self-anger due to jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plzdobruh/pseuds/Plzdobruh
Summary: Sometimes Guiera's temper gets the best of him.  Lately, Meis has made it bubble over nearly daily.  It's making the whole condo stressed.  Lio has to figure out a solution.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

This is the third time this month that Guiera started yelling at Meis in Spanish. He always reverted to Spanish when he was mad and couldn’t properly get his emotions across in English. He got so angry this time he straight up broke the metal fork in his hand. Lio took a deep breath. He had straight up had enough. These were his best friends and the in-fighting has gotten on his nerves for the last time.

“You two need to sort yourselves out.” He spoke in the calmest voice he could manage given how upset he was. Guiera glared at him, throwing the pieces of the fork onto the table, stomping off, getting onto his bike and leaving. Meis put his hands on his face, taking a shaky breath, shoulders shaking. His hair was covering his face but Lio knew there were tears gathering in his eyes. He felt the back of his neck grow hot as anger and protectiveness rose in his chest. 

“What did he just say to you?” He spoke between his teeth. Lio knew the Meis could understand it and never retaliated. He was soft-hearted, if only to his friends. 

“It was nothing boss don’t worry about me.” He sniffed and got up, never having even touched his food. He walked back to his room, closing the door quietly behind him. Lio carded his fingers through his hair.

“They’re both gone you can come out now.” Lio let out in an exasperated sigh. Galo gets a little scared when Guiera gets angry. He has a sheepish look on his face.

“He seemed to get really harsh today, do you think we should step in soon?” Galo spoke, his voice sure but his brow knit and head tilted to the side. Lio let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He smiled at his boyfriend. He loved them all and needed his friends getting along. 

“Yeah, I’ll figure something out. Thanks, honey, let’s eat.”

The tension never left that day. They could all feel it. By the time 3 in the afternoon rolled around Lio was about ready to snap himself. Guiera slammed a door and Lio could have turned into a dragon again if the Promare were around still. He marched into the room, grabbed Guiera by the back of his shirt, grabbed Meis by the front of his, and dragged them both to an empty closet. He turned on the light, throwing them both in there. 

“You will fight this out, or whatever you need to do to fix this. I am sick and tired of my best friends acting like fucking children.  _ No _ , I take that back, children talk about their feelings. You’re just both being assholes. Fix this.” He slammed the door, locking it. He slid down the wall on the other side of the hallway. Meis sunk to the floor, back to the wall, watching as Guiera just stared at the door.

“If you stopped yelling at me and acting like an ass he wouldn’t have locked us in here,” Meis said, words quiet. Guiera’s head whipped around. He squinted his eyes at the comment.

“If you’d fight back I’d stop yelling at you. If you’d fucking talk to me I’d stop acting like an ass” Guiera replied, teeth bared like a dog.  **“I’m sorry you don’t want me anymore but you just had to fucking say that** and I would leave.” He shouted. Lio could hear it from the hallway. Meis’ face crumpled at that comment. 

“You think I don’t want you? Did you forget that _ I _ kissed  _ you _ ? I ran because I was terrified you didn’t want me. That I wrecked everything.” Meis could feel the prickling in the corner of his eyes. Guiera placed a hand over his chest, his mouth hanging open. He dropped to his knees in front of Meis, moving slowly to show his intent.

Lio was sat in the hallway, Galo stood next to him, ready to move if he was needed. Lio was still mad but he was sad and worried for his friends at the same time.

“Let’s try this again, then. Intentions out in the air, no one running this time.” Guiera brushed Meis’ hair away from his face, tilted his head to the side, closed his eyes, and pressed their lips together. He never let go of Meis’ hair, the silky strands caught between his fingers. He tentatively moved his lips against Meis’, letting his second hand go to the side of his neck. Meis put his hands into Guiera's hair, tangling them up into his curls. Guiera sighed at the feeling- enjoying the slight pull of it. They broke off and barely moved apart, breathing each other's air.

"I'm sorry for assuming the worst. I should have just talked to you." Guiera spoke, eyes still never leaving Meis' lips. Meis let his hand go down to Guiera's face, gently tracing his jaw. 

"I should have said something. We were both in the wrong here." Their lips joined again. Guiera moved to straddle Meis' lap, wrapping his arms around his back. He wasn't sure how long they sat there kissing, but it was a while. It was long enough that Meis became aware of his legs becoming numb. He moved to try and get blood flow to them again not thinking of the kind of movement it would be. He felt himself grind against Guiera's dick, a soft gasp coming out of his mouth, his fingers gripping into the curls harder. 

"Can I touch you?" Meis whispered into Guiera's mouth, the temptation feeling like too much to just ignore at this point. 

"Please" he replied. Meis let his hand wander down the front of Guiera's shirt. He let out a moan at the contact. Meis had no clue that Guiera would get so loud. He smiled into the kiss. His hand traced the outline of Guiera’s erection, letting him keen into Meis' mouth. He pulled them both out of their pants, holding them together. Their lips parted. Guiera let out a loud moan as Meis started stroking their dicks together. Meis licked a stripe up Guiera's throat, leaving a little mark just below his jaw. 

"Meis" he whined- throat caught on the last sound. He was extremely close and pushed their lips together hungrily. His hips stuttered up as he felt himself cumming, moaning loudly as he did. Meis kept stroking him through his orgasm and was close behind. The lock clicked and they both looked at each other. Galo stomped away as Lio sat in his room, the door closed, blushing and biting his nails. 

"I'll deal with this later, I'm exhausted." He said to himself, laying down. He fell asleep quickly. He woke up warm and cozy. He realized as his mind was clearing the bleariness he was aware of other people in the bed and whispers. 


	2. Communication is key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio, Guiera, Meis, and Galo finally communicate.

"We really need to figure out how to apologize. He's been strongly affected by it. He's taking a  _ nap, _ Meis." Lio could connect that must be Guiera, it was coming from behind him. He continued pretending to be asleep so he could hear Meis' answer. It took a moment for him to respond. The hand he hadn't realized was on his ribs moved. It was not clasped with another on top of him. They were holding hands over his ribs, it was like they were making an effort to include him despite the amount of anger he showed at them earlier or they’re getting together today. His breath hitched very slightly. He hoped they didn't notice. 

"I just hope he realizes that nothing has changed. I love him the same amount I always have, don't you? He rescued us. He deserves to know how much he means to us." Meis and Guiera connected eyes over Lio's head. 'He's awake' Meis mouthed to Guiera, 'breathing'. Guiera nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, I love him too. Who knows where we would have ended up without him. Nowhere good. I hope when we talk to him he realizes how much we adore him" Lio's breathing picked up again. If he did this right he could pretend he's waking up from a nightmare. He starts shaking from the emotions. His best friends lock eyes again. 'Is he crying?' Guiera mouthed, eyebrows knit together, clearly worried. Meis unlinked their hands, moving his hand to brush Lio's hair out of his face. He sat up, gasping. Tears were pricking at his eyes but none had fallen. He let his breathing slow backdown. He looked around. Guiera and Meis were still laying down, hands clasped on the pillow. They were both watching him.

"Hey did you have a nightmare?" Guiera asked. Lio nodded, still slowing his breathing down, wiping the tears out of his eyes. 

"Lay back down I'll grab you some water" Meis offered simply. 

"Did Galo ever come home?" Lio spoke softly. 

"For a little bit, after you fell asleep, he asked us to watch after you then had to leave for work." Meis had stood up and started toward the door. Lio nodded as he laid back down, leaving a bit of space between himself and Guiera.

"Do you know why he left in the first place?" Guiera asked, one brow raised. 

"I have no clue. It was right after I unlocked the closet, he stomped off he seemed pretty upset." Lio answered, utterly puzzled. Was Galo upset that Guiera and Meis did that in the closet? While yeah, it was a shared closet it wasn't like any of them used it. Lio would have to talk it over with him one-on-one. Meis came back with the water. Lio took some sips of it, letting himself get comfortable between them. He could see them steal glances around him consistently. 

"So Lio, how much of what went on in that closet did you hear?" Guiera spoke up after a while. Color bloomed on Lio's cheeks. 

"I would say enough. I know you've kissed- you're probably an item now, right? " he played with the tie on his pants, he doesn't know why he felt nervous and upset like this. He wanted to cry. "I know that all the emotions from the stuff that happened when we were on the run are probably null and void now." Meis took in a sharp inhale, probably thinking back to some of the times they slept together, lonely nights in the desert. 

"Who said that?" Guiera said, an angry lilt to his voice. Lio made an incredulous face and looked at Guiera. 

"It's kind of implied, what with you getting together literally today" Lio voiced, a slightly irritated edge to it. 

"We know you weren't asleep," Meis spoke softly, a little drawl melting into his voice. Lio didn't look at either of them. He felt a ball of nervousness build in his stomach. They knew he was listening in and they said all that anyway.

"We still love you and we both love Galo as well. You both saved us. Even if in vastly different ways. If you'd have us, we would love to be with both of you." Meis reached out, placing his hand over where Lio was wrecking the string of his sweatpants. Guiera copied him and took Lio's other hand.

“I’ll need to speak to him, he wasn’t in a good mood when he left earlier.” Guiera’s brows shot up. He didn’t expect that. He seemed happy enough when he stopped back in. How odd. They’ll have to leave that up to Lio. They all eventually split up and went to their beds, Lio woke up to Galo snuggling in next to him, hair damp from the shower, nose burrowing into the top of Lio’s hair. His arm wrapped around in a soft embrace. 

“Morning” Lio grumbled, voice still gravelly from sleep.

“Did I wake you up, sweetie? I’m sorry” He spoke softly into Lio’s hair, placing small kisses. 

“It’s alright I wanted to see you. We need to talk about yesterday.” Galo’s eyes opened wide for a moment before nodding, letting Lio take the lead on the conversation. “First off, are you alright?” Lio flipped over so they were chest-to-chest.

“I’m feeling better now. “ Galo ran his hand through Lio’s hair. “There were a lot of emotions in the spur of the moment I couldn’t process and I didn’t want to seem like a raincloud to them after such a happy moment. They deserve to be happy after finally expressing their feeling for each other, right?” Galo’s eyes showed that there was more to it. Lio would push a little but not enough to make Galo clam up.

“Did you find a word for those emotions?” Lio traced little shaped onto Galo’s chest, going over some old scars. “Can you name them?” Galo let out a sigh. He dropped eye contact and his cheeks flushed, his lip quivering just a little. 

“I think so but I’m a little ashamed to talk about it right now. Can I take a nap and see if I feel better after?” Lio always trusts his intuition. His intuition is telling him that Galo was jealous. Of who in particular, he didn’t know yet, but it was one of the two who had been in the closet. Lio knew that pushing more now wouldn’t help so he agreed to let Galo take his nap. He placed a kiss on his knuckles before sliding out of bed to grab some juice from the fridge. 

Guiera and Meis were sat together on the couch, pressed close together- playing a game on the TV. Lio let out a fond smile. He poured himself a glass of juice, placed a kiss onto each of their heads, grabbed a book off the bookshelf and walked back to his and Galo’s shared bed. He settled in, reading and letting Galo snuggle in sleepily into his side. It was cozy and warm. After what must have been a few hours Lio could smell food being cooked. Guiera must be making himself and Meis food. The two of them each walked in with a plate of food in each hand. They sat cross-legged at the end of the bed. Lio let a smile spread across his lips at them. One way to Galo’s heart is through his stomach, and Guiera made himself a pretty good cook. Lio placed a gentle kiss onto Galo’s eyelid, watching it flutter open. 

“Guiera cooked lunch and if you don’t eat you’ll get grumpy.” Lio moved to sit cross-legged, mirroring Meis across from him. Galo rubbed his eyes, yawning and sitting up. Guiera held out his plate. They each started to eat together, few words exchanged but it was a soft domestic feeling. Lio could feel a smile on his face. Everyone he loves, happy again. As they finished their food, Guiera glanced around- apparently trying to read the room, trying to see if Lio had spoken to Galo yet. Lio let out the most minuscule shake of his head he could, hoping it caught Guiera’s attention but not Galo’s. He seemed to have taken the hint, grabbing Meis’ hand and moving with the dishes to go wash them, closing the door behind them.

"Are you feeling better now?" Lio asked, a small grin still gracing his lips from his friends thinking of them. 

"I think I am. Do you promise that no matter what I say now you won't get upset about how I felt yesterday?" He asked, head tilting to the side, hair flopping over. Lio reached over, combing his hands through it. 

"I wouldn't ask just to make myself upset. I want us all to feel better." He let his hand settle onto Galo's cheek, their eyes meeting. 

"I think I was jealous. Of everyone. With you having had a thing with both of them in the past, of them kissing each other in the closet, of the bright blush on your cheeks as you heard Meis get loud- I wanted a piece in it. Then…. I got enraged at myself for thinking like that while I was in a relationship," Galo's voice broke at that, he was obviously still broken up about it. Lio pulled their lips together in an extremely gentle kiss, lips barely brushing. 

"What if I told you it's possible to have that?" Lio nearly whispered. Galo sat back, eyes wide. "They love you as much as we love them. If you went out and planted a smooch on either of them right now they'd probably applaud." Lio chuckled under his breath

"Really?" Galo responded

"Seriously. I dare you." A wide grin spread across Lio's lips, speaking mischief. Galo chuckled starting to get up. 

"Are you really serious? I don't want to fuck up their brand new relationship if you're fucking with me." Lio's face went serious. He put his hand over his chest 

"Absolutely." Galo pulled on a pair of sweat pants and started to walk out into the living room, trying to not pull any attention to himself. Lio followed behind enough to see what's happening but not enough that they would be suspicious of him. 

Galo walked up to the couch where they were tangled, standing behind where Guiera's head was lying against the back of the couch and Lio's mischievous grin came back. Of course, he'd start with Guiera. Galo bent over the back of the couch, seeming to look over their shoulders. Meis looked over just to see what's happening. He saw Lio, raised an eyebrow and said nothing. Galo turned his head and pressed his lips to Guiera's, Meis gasped, clapped a hand over his mouth then finally breathed out an "oh my god finally" Guiera's hand snaked up to Galo's face. Their lips separated. A huge smile broke out on his face. Meis laid his hand over Guiera's and turned Galo's face, lips connecting quickly as well. 

“I see Lio’s spoken to you” He didn’t even bother opening his eyes, he knew Galo couldn’t look away. He pressed their lips together again, much softer and quicker this time. “We have much to discuss and discover Mr. Thymos. I hope you’re ready for a fun ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consider it a christmas gift for those who celebrate christmas, a third day of hannukah gift, or a wednesday gift

**Author's Note:**

> It's the "lock them in a closet" trope!


End file.
